What Really Happened
by Someone Put A Wall In My Way
Summary: Why Hawke really left Athenril's employ as soon as she could. Short one-shot.


"You wanted me, ma'am?"

"Come here…"

"Why?"

"Just come here, Bethany."

Slowly, Bethany approached Athenril, who was sitting on her bed, leaning back. "What do you need, Athenril?" Bethany asked.

"Closer," the elf requested, patting the bed next to her. "This is important, Bethany." Bethany sat down next to Athenril. She'd heard of this, Athenril rewarding some of her employees. Nobody talked about it, though. Bethany wondered what it was.

"You have a month left," Athenril said slowly, putting her hand on Bethany's arm. "I just wanted to let you know that you've been a good employee. A hard worker. I'm glad you came to me." There was sincerity in her voice, which surprised Bethany. In their usual conversations, Athenril told her what needed to be done and when, and that was it. She was usually only warm-ish towards Marian.

"Thank you for getting me and my sister jobs," Bethany said quietly, blushing, extremely aware of how Athenril's hand was moving up and down on her arm. The smuggler's warm smile faltered slightly at the mention of the elder Hawke, but only for a second, so quick Bethany was sure she imagined it. "It was very kind of you, Athenril."

Athenril smiled faintly. "Always looking for fresh meat, Bethany." The elf shifted closer to the mage, one arm fully around her, running up and down her arm. "You know… when I first saw you, all I could really think of was how beautiful you are."

Bethany jolted. What? Was this _Athenril_ speaking? Had she somehow been possessed by a demon? "Um… thank you…"

The smuggler grabbed Bethany's hand and lifted it to her lips for a moment, before intertwining their fingers. "I just wanted you to know that. In case I couldn't tell you later."

This made the mage blush more. "What are you talking about?" She trembled as Athenril stroked her cheek, along her jaw.

"I'm talking about the fact that your time is almost up," Athenril breathed. "And I don't know if your sister will want to talk to me after that time… or if she'll let me talk to you. So I feel like I can't put this off anymore."

Athenril's lips were warm against Bethany's cheek, then her jaw, then kissing all the way up to her forehead, down her nose… then, oh, Maker, they were kissing… "Andraste's tits, she'll kill me if she finds out about this," Bethany breathed as soon as they parted, her eyes closed, still trembling.

"I'm not thinking about Andraste's tits," Athenril whispered back, sucking on her bottom lip for a moment. "And who are you talking about? Your sister? I promise she won't find out… and even if she does, it doesn't matter. You're a grown woman, right? Nineteen years old. Big, strong…" Athenril bit Bethany's lip, making her groan softly. "Beautiful… you are so beautiful, Bethany."

There was some more kissing, during which Athenril tried to gently pry some of Bethany's clothes off of her, but she resisted. After a while, Athenril sighed and pulled away slightly, staring at Bethany. "Stay here," she said, getting up and going into the other room. Bethany waited, wondering what Athenril was doing. Then she started to think about the kiss… what did it mean? Athenril was her employer, but… the way she spoke, it was like she was _more_, all of a sudden.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Athenril coming out of the other room… completely nude. Bethany blushed and averted her eyes, not wanting to look but wanting to at the same time… she was so confused. Then things got a _lot_ more confusing when Athenril sat next to her and kissed her cheek lightly, drawing her closer. "Come here," the elf whispered. "For tonight, Bethany, just for tonight, let's pretend we're nothing to each other but lovers, okay? And there's nothing else. Just you… and me." Those seemed like the words to set Bethany off, big-time.

Bethany kissed Athenril, not at all gently. The older woman just smirked and fell backwards, dragging Bethany with her, and this time Bethany assisted her boss in her denuding.

The next few hours were a blur of kisses, hands in pleasurable places, teasing nips and playful pinches. Bethany came so many times under Athenril's expertise that she began to wonder if she was dreaming it all, because it was… amazing. Just when she thought they were done, Athenril placed a swift kiss on Bethany's lips and asked, "You ready for round two?"

Bethany looked at Athenril with tired eyes. "I didn't know that was just round one. I don't think I can take another one."

"You'd be surprised, darling." Athenril straddled Bethany's waist and whispered, "Do you trust me?" Bethany started to reply with a negative, then thought for a long moment. She could have left the second Athenril kissed her… but she didn't. So the mage nodded slightly, and then Athenril kissed her again, a long, passionate kiss. Somewhere in the haze, Bethany realized that there were ropes around her wrists. She started to ask what was going on, but Athenril kissed her deeply again, and she was left helpless as the smuggler's expert mouth left a trail of fire down her body, and then she felt rope around her ankles.

That was finally when she choked the question out: "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Athenril's grinning face came into view again. "This is round two, honey. And believe me, you're gonna love it. Just… trust me, okay?"

Round two lasted just as long as round one, just as pleasurable. And after all of it, she was tired, lying limply, wrists hurting, ankles hurting… "Please tell me that's it," Bethany whimpered. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

Athenril laughed and stretched herself out next to Bethany, cuddling close. "Don't worry, my magical girl. Round three isn't until tomorrow, and that's what _you're_ going to be doing to _me_." That made Bethany tingle all over, excited for the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Bethany woke up, she was still tied up. She whimpered. "I thought I was supposed to be doing things to you!"<p>

"You are," Athenril purred. "I'm just going to control what they are." That made Bethany shiver all over, and… she was surprised to find she liked this, the feeling of helplessness, being under the elf's control. It made… everything better.

Eagerly, she followed Athenril's instructions, happy to find the elf moaning loudly and brought to a shuddering finish over and over again, as Bethany did various things with her hands and mouth, remaining bound. Eventually, somewhere in the afternoon, they were done. Athenril had her head on Bethany's chest, keeping the mage tied up. "Round four will be good for both of us," Athenril whispered in Bethany's ear. She shivered and kissed Athenril lightly, after which the elf yawned. "I'm going to take a nap, darling, I think you should do the same."

Bethany's new lover's eyes closed. Bethany tried to do the same, to fall asleep as easily as Athenril, but she couldn't. She was too excited… and her brain simply wouldn't shut off. What did this whole thing mean for her and Marian? Could she possibly get more coin from Athenril for their work? Although… that sex was a reward on its own.

Bethany hummed quietly, smiling at her lover's sleeping face. Athenril looked different when she was sleeping. When she was awake, she exuded a sort of danger that made Bethany want to stay away, but now… she was quiet, relaxed… she looked happy.

The mage cuddled as close as she could with her limbs bound. Athenril was warm… and soft. Such amazing skin…

Then the door opened and Bethany heard, "So, Athenril, I heard you were enjoying yourself while I was away—"

Both of the Hawke sisters froze at the sight of each other. "Bethany," the elder said quietly, "what do you think you're doing?"

The younger woman blushed. "I-I'm sorry, sister, but I…"

"Save it." Marian threw a blanket over Bethany and went straight to Athenril, shaking her awake violently. Athenril groaned quietly, muttering for Bethany to leave her alone, and the older Hawke's frown deepened. "Wrong sister, Athenril," the rogue said.

Athenril's eyes opened. "Well. Didn't think you'd be back so soon, honey."

"It was a setup. Coterie attacked us as soon as we showed up to make the trade. Care to explain why my sister is in your bed?" Something was odd, Bethany could tell. Her sister's voice was too calm, too even.

Slowly, the elf stretched out, one of her arms sliding around Bethany's stomach. It made her shiver. "Because we were having sex, of course. Which is also why she's tied up. Do you feel like joining in?"

The façade dropped and there was rage in Marian's eyes. "No, Athenril, I don't. This is my _little sister_. I wouldn't have minded as much if you cheated with any of the others, but Bethany is off-limits. You _know _that."

"I do?" Athenril asked innocently.

Marian growled and whipped out one of her daggers, cutting Bethany free with four quick slices. "Go away, Bethany," the older woman ordered. "I'll speak with you later."

Bethany didn't need to be told twice. She hurried out of there like the templars were coming.


End file.
